1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable walker apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a foldable walker apparatus having a variety of optimized features relating to its folding mechanism, braking pad mechanism and brake housing, brake rod assembly, frame shape, collapsible basket, front wheel assembly and related mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some mounting assemblies of the prior art, on the one hand, are configured for connecting front wheel assemblies to walker apparatuses with rotating shafts that may dislodge or slip when the walker apparatuses are used on carpets and the like, as well as through wear and tear and/or manufacturing defects and imperfections. When this occurs, the walker apparatus' motion and operation may be inhibited. Shaft assembly slippage is annoying to a user and may hinder the user's ability to operate the walker apparatus. This problem is exasperated by users who may be elderly and/or who may already have limited motor skills and maneuverability.
Some walker apparatuses, on the other hand, provide mounting assemblies for front wheel assemblies where the mounting assemblies are relatively complicated, requiring relatively many parts. Such mounting assemblies and walker apparatuses may thus require a relatively greater amount of manufacturing and installation time, all of which may lead to increased costs.
Mounting assemblies for front wheel forks are typically made with plastic parts and rotate by means of bearings. Bearings have play and this renders it difficult to maintain a shaft aligned on a true axis by way of a single bearing. Some devices of the prior art use two spaced-apart bearings to keep the fork “true”. With two bearings, play is reduced. However the use of two bearings may lead to further increased costs and may also add an extra burden to manufacturing accuracy.
There is accordingly a need for an improved walker apparatus that overcomes the above set out disadvantages in a cost-effective manner.